


Finding Peace

by reveetoile



Series: Living in Harmony [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Nino and Jun staying in a small town and exploring the little shops and cute restaurants.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Living in Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936015
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Finding Peace

Nino woke early and rolled to his side in search of the body of his boyfriend and lover. He frowned when his fingers didn't meet with another body, and he blinked his eyes open. He stared at the space where Jun should be lying but very clearly was not. 

That was new, he thought with a frown as he finally sat up, fully awake now, as there was no chance to fall back to sleep if the other was not home. His eyes wandered through the hotel room they were staying, but Jun was not here either. Since the doors from the bathroom were closed that most probably meant that Jun was there and getting ready for the day ahead. Nino rubbed his face as he finally checked the time and realised that it was later than his usual time for waking up. That probably explained why Jun was already up and about. 

He finally stood up and put the light blanket that had been covering him all night around himself as he wandered to the big window that led to a small balcony. He pulled the curtains to the side, frowning as he saw the rain. It was not even the rainy season, as far as he knew. Not that he knew a lot about the weather in France and how it was supposed to be. He opened the door to the balcony nonetheless since it was a bit stuffy inside and closed his eyes as the sound of the rain got louder, and a cool breeze entered their room, together with the smell of rain and lavender. 

A small gasp left his lips when he felt warm arms around his hips, and he was pressed against a warm body, and the smell of citron and mint mixed itself with the rest around him. 

"Finally awake."

"You are just so smug because it's one of the few times a year you are up before me," Nino snorted as he put his head to the side to allow Jun to nuzzle against the crook of his neck and put some kisses along his shoulder. "Why are you up anyway?"

"Rain woke me. It looks beautiful, right? I can't wait to go out. Also, I think jet lag didn't make me crash as it did for you."

Nino blanched a bit at the thought of going out in this rain, and he stared at Jun, who looked absolutely radiant at the thought of going out and explore. 

"You want to go out in this weather?"

"We have umbrellas and raincoats, so we'll be fine. And I'm sure it will clear up over the day and then you'll be moaning about the heat."

"If I'm ill when we are back home…"

"Then I'll nurse you back to health," Jun said with a small nip to the vulnerable skin just under his ear, before squeezing him against his body once more before letting him go. 

"Yesterday when we arrived I saw that cute little bakery. I thought we could go to eat breakfast there?" Jun said with big hopeful eyes.

"Okay… So skipping breakfast provided by the hotel? We paid for that, you know?" Nino said with a lifted eyebrow, but he needed to bite his lip as to not to smile and give in right away when Jun looked at him with puppy eyes. 

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "That goes from your vacation money," he teased him then, giggling when Jun looked at him with a very bright grin on his face. "I shall take a shower, and then we can go. Think you can wait for that long?"

Jun nodded mutely and kissed his lips, or wanted to but Nino put a hand between their faces. "Kazu!"

"No, no morning kisses before I brushed my teeth."

"Spoilsport."

"Silly, now let me go."

Jun pouted but did as he was told. Nino rolled his eyes good naturally and then slipped out of his hold to finally shower and wear clothes. 

— 

Nino followed Jun to the small bakery he had seen the night before when they drove to the hotel. He frowned when he realised it was two streets away but wandered beside Jun through the rain. Jun had brought a big umbrella that they could share if they walked close and Nino enjoyed the closeness to the other. He smiled when Jun's eyes fell on him and stuck out his tongue. 

"You're enjoying this."

"That's your imagination. I don't like the rain."

Jun snorted as he knew exactly that it wasn't true. It was true that Nino didn't like walking around in the rain, but he enjoyed sitting on their balcony back at home when it was raining and listening to the sound, his eyes closed and just relaxing with a warm coffee or tea in his hands. One of the seldom times Nino would spend without any of his games outside of work. 

They entered the small bakery that was painted a soft turquoise colour. Nino had realised during their walk that many of the little houses around them were either an eggshell colour or pastel coloured. He wasn't sure yet which he preferred, but together it made a unique sight. Especially with all the pretty flowers on their window sills or in big pots outside of their front doors. Something that he was not used from home. 

Nino looked around in the bakery as they entered and was happy that there were a few tables inside as well since the four tables outside were not as enticing with all the rain. His eyes fell on a painting of a big field with flowers in different colours and a woman carrying a basket in front, and before he could wander off to there, Jun held his hand, giving it a slight squeeze. Nino blinked as he looked at him and Jun grinned. "You are spacing out again," he explained. 

Nino pouted but knew that it was true. He sighed softly, staring at their hands a bit uncomfortable, but when he looked up, he was met by a gentle smile of the person behind the register. The woman was not bothered by their closeness a bit, and that was something that somehow relaxed him a lot. Jun rubbed his palm with his fingers, getting his attention again. 

"Do you know what you want?"

"Coffee. The rest is up to you," Nino said as he wrinkled his nose, as he tried and failed to read the food they offered.

Jun chuckled and dropped a kiss on top of his head. Nino peered at the woman, who didn't look disgusted at all but smiled maybe a bit more fondly down at them. He felt something uncurl in himself and was reminded once again why Jun told him that they should go somewhere far away for their vacation this time. After all the backlash he had gotten when his relationship had been dragged to the open by some gossip magazines Nino had started to hide away in their apartment. 

It was nice to have unbothered eyes on him. He listened to Jun ordering their breakfast and was finally allowed to head for a table with the other. 

Soon there were two cups in front of them with a coffee pot in between them with milk and sugar for them to prepare their coffee to taste. He grinned when Jun poured coffee for them both and topped his off with a bit of cream. He sighed at the first sip of the hot beverage, almost moaning at the taste. "This is delicious!"

"It really is. They said that they roast their beans, each morning freshly to get the taste."

"It honestly works out," Nino said with a grin, stumbling over his thanks when the woman brought them their breakfast. Jun had chosen some white bread with ham and for Nino white fluffy bread as well but with a variation of jams.

Nino frowned as he tried the bread since he preferred Japanese breakfast but realised that it tasted good with a bit of butter. 

"Try the jam."

"The bread is good on its own!"

Jun glared slightly at him, but Nino stuck out his tongue and ate another piece of bread, giggling when Jun groaned and prepared bites of the bread and put on jam. When he took another bite into his mouth without jam, Jun took a piece of the ones he had prepared and put it in front of his lips. Nino frowned, but then opened his lips to allow Nino Jun to shove the bread into his mouth. 

He chewed carefully and then agreed that it tasted good.

Jun grinned victoriously, and Nino giggled as he finally ate his breakfast as it was supposed to be eaten. Jun allowed him to try a bit of his, but Nino soon decided that the ham tasted too rich for the early morning. 

—

After breakfast, Jun opened his umbrella again as soon as they were back on the streets and Nino put his hand around his arm as they walked through the small streets. 

They were silent as they observed the little shops around, with one of them dragging the other off to one from time to time, looking around and getting small presents for their family and friends. This way, Nino argued, they didn't have to worry about it on a later date.

"Let's go somewhere for lunch," Jun mumbled as he tugged at Nino's hand. "And then head to the hotel to get rid of these bags and the umbrella. The rain has stopped just as I had promised.

Nino pouted since he enjoyed to make Jun carry everything, but soon he caved at the pleading look. "Okay, sounds like a plan," he agreed after a while. "Where do you want to go?"

"Italian?" Jun asked, and Nino shrugged. He didn't care much. "French cuisine we could have tonight. But knowing your stomach, you won't be able to walk around anymore after it."

"High-class food," Nino said with a playful shudder but nodded in agreement. "But I think tonight I can handle it," he agreed. It was easy sometimes to do things that Jun wanted since he usually accommodated so much just for him. 

Jun cheered playfully, kissing his lips again, before dragging him off to the restaurant he had discovered just minutes before. They sat outside this time, and Nino let Jun order for them again. He trusted the other always to know what he would like if he didn't crave something special, and he was still feeling slightly sluggish. 

"Ne J?"

"Mh?" Jun asked as he looked up from the pasta he had ordered for himself while getting a pizza for Nino. 

"Can we change plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I'm getting sleepy, and would prefer a nap. I know you are looking forward to spending more time exploring the shops but…"

"But we can do that after a nap," Jun said with a relaxed smile. He moved forward to wipe away a bit of tomato sauce from Nino's cheek. "Sorry that I dragged you around so much while you were still not fully fit."

Nino hummed as he kissed the thumb close to his lips and shook his head. "It's fine. I just realised while we were sitting around, eating."

Jun grinned and nodded. They finished their food and soon enough were back in the hotel. Nino pulled off his jeans shorts and then fell to the bed just as he was, feeling way too tired to care about anything else. Still, he was sure that Jun caressed his hair and put a kiss on his forehead as he fell asleep, but he couldn't be entirely sure when he woke up. 

—

Nino woke up to kisses to his face and smiled when he stretched slightly and put his arms around Jun's neck as the lips finally closed on his own. He sighed in the kiss, allowing Jun's tongue to slip in between them to tease his own for a sensual dance. 

He grinned when Jun moved on top of him, and the kiss became heated for a second before it fazed out, and they were just languishingly kissing and caressing each other's bodies until Nino was fully awake. 

He rubbed his nose against Jun's and grinned when Jun giggled. 

"Hey," He whispered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better than when we came back here," he mumbled, playing with Jun's hair. "Thanks for letting me sleep."

"Mhm… I would've let you sleep longer, but I thought an hour would be enough so that you wouldn't stay awake all night."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, J."

Jun snorted and kissed him again, but Nino moved back a little bit to stop him and catch his gaze. 

"No really, J. I know the last few weeks were hard on you as well."

"I knew that when we decided to date," Jun reminded him and Nino shrugged. While that might be true, it was different from knowing theoretically and experiencing it.

His fingers wandered over Jun's spine over his shirt and then smiled. "How about we head out again? You wanted to look at the rest of the shops, right?"

"Right," Jun said with a smile, kissing him again, before rolling out of bed and allowing Nino to stand and get ready. 

Nino felt better when they were out this time and started to drag Jun around now, ignoring his amused looks as he brought him to a crepe store and made Jun order two crepes for them but paying the treat for a change. This vacation was starting to look a lot better as the sunlight filtered through the streets with the knowledge that their relationship as strong as ever if not more.

A/N: I know it's nothing special or even very good, but somehow... I like it?


End file.
